


Take my hand and it will all be okay

by etherealmoonage



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmoonage/pseuds/etherealmoonage
Summary: "Robbe, baby, please don't tease me about this but I'm scared"OrRobbe and Sander go to the Waterpark together and Robbe learns something about Sander.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Take my hand and it will all be okay

"Robbe, baby, please don't tease me about this but I'm scared"

\---

It had all started good, great actually. Well for Robbe, at least.

When the broerrrs asked Robbe if he would like to go to the Waterpark with them it all sounded like the best idea. He had been way to stressed this year with everything that happened with his mom, his sexuality, his dad and on top of everything there was a stupid virus that didn't help the situation at all. He wanted to go out. Have fun. See his boyfriend, that he had missed so much, more often. To hug him. Hold him. Kiss him. Touch him.

But the universe had other plans for them as it forced them to stay apart when they had to be in lock down for so long.

And even if they did still see each other while videocalling every day, falling asleep together at night and waking up to repeat the same over and over again or when Sander passed by Robbe's house waiting under his window for Robbe to show up, even if it was only for a couple of minutes, it wasn't enough. Being away from Sander, just after he got to have him only for himself wasn't fair.

So the first moment they saw each other after the lock down was lifted they had crashed in a bone crushing hug, never wanting the moment, their lips touched for the first time again, to end. Then they promised each other something.

They were away from each other for too long. That's why they would hang out as much as possible this summer having the best moments of their lives.

And when the broerrrs suggested Robbe to ask Sander to come along with them to the Waterpark there was no way he could have said no.

And that's exactly why he asked him.

\---

Sander on the other hand wasn't as excited as Robbe for their day at the Waterpark but he didn't want to show it. He didn't want to be so vulnerable in front of all of Robbe's friends and that's why he thought so long about his offer, trying to find a way to excuse himself, to tell them he can't come because he had to travel with his parents or that he had to go visit his grandparents. But he knew that Robbe wouldn't buy it. He knew that he would eventually understand what was wrong. And it's not like he was the easy type to say 'no' to, as he looked at Sander with his puppy eyes that made his heart melt on the spot.  
So he said yes.

He could just chill, sunbathe and swim in the pool for a while. He could hide his fear by joking about it saying that he was far too grown up for the water slides. That sounded good. 

\---

The day was sunny and hot, the temperature rising with every hour making the boys feel like they were ice cream ready to melt under the sun. It was the perfect day to go to a Waterpark, to be surrounded by water and coolness that can make them feel less like the water in their bodies could start boiling any minute now.

And what could be better than the adrenaline rush that the slides could provide them, all in different heights shapes and sizes. Some of them more dangerous and scary than the others. The boys knew that it would be the best experience in their lives wanting to jump on them as soon as they arrived. 

As for Sander, he wanted to run as far as possible because slides were looking gigantic in front of him, scarier than he could have ever imagined. He tried to calm down. To breathe. To repeat to himself that it was just in his head. 

It's not like he was going to go on any of them. 

So he tried to focus on the good things. 

The five boys found themselves a nice spot and while Jens, Aaron and Moyo basically threw their stuff on top of the sunbeds and just stripped from their t-shirts as fast as they can immediately running to the stairs that led to the water slides, Sander was rather slow with his actions which caught Robbe's eye. He watched his boyfriend slowly taking his towel out of his backpack and putting it carefully on the sunbed as he then took out his sunscreen placing it on the towel in front of him. When he finally stripped from his shirt he caught Robbe staring at him and just winked at him while he stared spraying the sunscreen on his body. Robbe's eyes never left his boyfriend. He had seen him like this so many times but this was so different to him. There was something in Sander's movements that he could sense but he couldn't quite make out what it was yet. It was like the boy had pressed a button and watched everything in slow motion. 

He had continued staring when Sander's voice got him out of his head. 

"Baby can you please put sunscreen on my back. Wouldn't want to get sunburned."

He winked again and it made Robbe go all hot. As if the day wasn't hot enough. At least he could chill after a moment with his boyfriend as they raced on the slides.  
After he put sunscreen on his back and rubed it with careful slow motions just like he knew Sander would like it he thought he was done. But the older boy had other plans as he took the sunscreen in his own hands putting it all over Robbe's body and oh so slowly and carefully started rubbing his skin in circular motions. 

"Sander, I'm not a baby I can do this myself. And I don't need sunscreen whatsoever, I don't care."

"No but you are my baby and I don't want you to get hurt. And we can both enjoy it more like this." 

Robbe relaxed at his words and melted under his touch. He relaxed completely leaving himself in the older brunettes hands. 

After what seemed like hours but passed far too quickly the boy was already done. And even if Robbe knew that this was far to slow he didn't think about it too much. 

Didn't catch that Sander was trying to win himself some more time. 

As Robbe was finally ready he reached to grab the other's hand and started pulling him to the stairs. 

"Come on now we are ready, let's go have some fun."

At that Sander's hand was pulled out of his as the boy stilled. He looked at the older boy with a raised eyebrow, shook by his actions. 

"You don't actually think that I'm going to slide together with you, right? Baby, you know I'm far to grown up for those childish things."

Sander was giving his best to look confident enough trying so hard for his voice to not get pitched as he knew that would give him away. And it all seemed like it's working when he heard Robbe's words. 

"Oh, I'm sorry mister cool and grown up, I really didn't think that my childish games will be too much for you."

There was something in his tone. Sander knew he got angry at him. Maybe it was how his features changed from the soft loving expression he had on moments ago or maybe the way he looked at him, his gaze basically cutting him open in a half.

With that Robbe looked at Sander one more time before turning his back on him and going to the slides alone. 

\---

Three hours have passed since then. Robbe had not spoken anymore with Sander as he tried focusing more on having fun with his friends because he knew that if he thought about their fight a bit more tears would start streaming down his face. 

Jens had asked him where Sander was but when Robbe said he didn't want to talk about it he just looked at him knowingly and nodded. They didn't comment on it anymore and the other two didn't say anything even if they noticed too. 

He looked at him sometimes just to check if he was okay and he seemed to be fine, laying on the sunbed under the umbrella with sunglasses on. He saw him swimming a bit in the pool earlier but didn't go to him. He was still mad. 

When he got to his the sunbed to drink water, Sander noticed him and seated himself on his own, taking off his sunglasses, looking at him. His eyes were sad and glassy and that's all it took for Robbe to forget how mad he was at him moments ago. 

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say you act like a child it just slipped out wrong."

Sander spoke first, his green eyes never leaving Robbe's brown ones. 

"Yes, I know but you really hurt me. Why don't you want to do this with me, I wanted to have fun together."  
Robbe's voice was quiet because he knew he would start to cry if he spoke a bit louder. 

"Baby, no. I do want to do this with you, believe me."

"Then why don't you come with me"

Confusion was written on the younger one's face. Why was he lying to him?

"Well It's just that.."

"It's what Sander?"

Robbe's tone was sharp. He wasn't buying this. He knew something was off.

"I just.."

"You know what? Forget it, I don't care!"

And with that Robbe made his way to the water slides again trying to walk as fast as possible, not caring about the boy that was yelling his name behind him.

His hand was soon caught by another one as he was pulled and pressed to the side of the stairs his body pressed between another one and the wall. 

"Baby, please don't run away from me again" 

He could feel the sadness in the voice of the boy in front of him, not daring to look at his eyes because he knew. He knew that if he looked at them he would immediately forget about everything. 

"Baby, please look at me" the boy pleaded again but he didn't do what he said, looking at the ground instead. 

He felt two fingers at his, chin that turned his head upwards bringing his eyes to a pair of green one's, glassy and full with emotion. 

He didn't dare speak as he waited for his boyfriend to make the first step. 

After what seemed like forever he heard the voice he knew so well again. 

"If I tell you, promise me that you won't laugh" 

He wasn't going to continue like this getting nored of this game. What was it that Sander didn't trust him so much with? Why did he have to do this instead of just telling him? They had been through so much and he still kept secrets from him. 

"Forget it, keep your secrets to yourself." he said as he started pushing the older brunette trying to escape from his grip.

Sander held Robbe's hand tingly not giving him enough space to get away. 

"Okay, please stop" 

Robbe stilled with that raising his eyebrows at him waiting for him to continue. 

"Robbe, baby, please don't tease me about this but I'm scared"

"Scared of what?" 

Robbe was getting more and more confused now.

"Of the water slides." the older boy said shyly. This was so different from the cool Sander he knew. Even though it wasn't the first time seeing him vulnerable like this it was quite different. This time he looked embarrassed about himself. 

Robbe's threw his hands behind his neck crashing him into a warm hug caressing his back. They stayed like this for a while holding each other and breathing each other in, like they were in their own bubble, before getting startled by some people that were trying to go up the stairs and they were blocking their way.

As they moved, the two boys noticed where they are. Sander was so close to the water slides that he could see them from the place he was standing at. His breathing started getting more and more heavy and when Robbe noticed he just caught his hand and started going down the stairs getting away from there.  
When they were next to their sunbeds again he turned to Sander and spoke for the first time. 

"You could have told me earlier. I wouldn't judge you, baby, not after all we've been through. You know that." the boy said his gaze getting softer now, hand never leaving the other's. 

"Yes. I know it was stupid to hide it from you. I was just embarrassed."

"Do you want to try? "

Sander's eyes got bigger as they filled with shock. 

"No, please, the shorter ones look terrifying and too fast and the higher ones are even worse."

At that moment the boy thought of something. It may have been a little weird idea but he would do anything to help his boy and to show him that it wasn't as scary as he thought it would be.

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is this, of course I trust you!"

"Come." 

And with that he took him to the place where the water slides for the younger kids were. There was this one with a rainbow design on it that was not exactly for babies but at the same time not so high and scary. The best thing was that it was enough for two people to slide at the same time. And what a luck that there weren't kids around so they could have their moment slowly, taking as much time as needed. 

"Close your eyes" he ordered as they were close to the slide and they started climbing up the stairs and soon found themselves on top next to the water slide.

"You can open them" he said hand still gripping his boyfriends.

"Robbe. Please, let's just go okay"

"Baby, trust me with this. I'll never leave your hand and I'll be here in the end. We'll do this together. It's not that's scary, I promise."

Sander let out a sigh. He looked at the place where he was, better, and it was not a big and long slide so he decided to agree.

"Okay. But just once and you'll never make me do it again, please"

"I promise"

The two boys sat next to each other their fingers intertwined.

"Just relax and leave yourself to me"

With that Sander felt a short adrenaline rush that crept through his body and he noticed that he was sliding. It was over too quickly when they found themselves on the little pool in front of the slide.

It wasn't that scary. It felt good. He liked the adrenaline.

He wanted more.

"When he looked at Robbe he saw that he was already looking at him. His eyes had never left him. He wanted to see his reaction. To be there for him. Hold him though it.

"And?" he finally spoke looking at Sander next to him.

"We can do it one more time" 

Robbe's face lit up which made Sander's smile bigger. They were happy. That was the most important thing.  
In the end they did it more then once. Six times to be exact. And they would have continued sliding on it together if little kids didn't start coming up to play there. 

When they were leaving the water park together the two lovers had intertwined their hands never leaving their own bubble. Jens looked at the sight and smiled nodding to Robbe visibly happy because of their happynes. 

\---

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you guys that I overheard these two women talk abouttwo boys, about our age, that were sliding down the children's waterslide" Moyo said when they were walking on the streets trying to get home. 

"Wait, really! Such big pussies!" Aaron said with the same enthusiasm engaging in a conversation with him laughing about the topic. 

But Jens knew better as he saw the way Robbe and Sander looked at each other. So he didn't comment. 

As if for Robbe and Sander. They were just happy that they were together. 

At the end of the day everything was better when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Hope you liked it😊❤️


End file.
